


What Ifs and Silent Deaths

by clehjett



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal’s Silky Briefs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clehjett/pseuds/clehjett
Summary: Season 2 AUWhat if WIll took up Hannibal's offer and they ran and disappeared.The happy Murder Family are finally reunited but everything is not so happy.Will still has some unresolved tensions, and tries to keep Abigail safe by selling his body to Hannibal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another work to which i cannot remember where it was or what its called but i'll take this as a writing exercise and an excuse to procrastinate going out to shop for clothes.

There were several things left unfinished about Will’s transformation. One of which was his feelings for Hannibal. And what Hannibal felt for Will. They both would argue that it went beyond simple feeling – it was a connection that bore into the soul, into the heart and the very mind of the two. But some things just can’t be taught the way Hannibal would like to. And some things such as domestication of a feral beast (Will) is something that can be denied as long as possible so long as the beast is stubborn as an ox – which Will was.

Hannibal had surprised Will with Abigail, when they arrived at the house by the cliff, looking so much like a greenhouse that Will wondered what the need for glass everywhere. He had let her fall into his arms and gasped and choked, and they both cried a little. He did not need to see Hannibal’s face to know that he was beaming behind him, and that smug little bastard had the nerve to put a hand on his shoulder and wrap both arms around them both like some sappy little family. They had settled in, Abigail smiling widely, Will still dumbstruck – and Will could see how happy she was, to finally have the family she carved for herself come together. How long had they been waiting for him? Since the ear? Will’s eyes tried to avoid the empty spot next to Abigail’s hair, unable to be tucked away any longer and it was a perpetual dark curtain hiding the darkness underneath.

After that, Hannibal had only moved them once, to Canada, to a quiet house a little removed from the small town near the coast where Hannibal could access groceries, Abigail could go to the community college, and Will could do whatever he wanted. He supposed it was telling then, that he did not know what he wanted to do. He tried fishing in the small boat Hannibal had purchased, and then fished in the forest lake a drive away from their house. He tried picking up an odd job here and there as a mechanic and got hit on several times – much to Hannibal’s ire. Will would not be surprised if one or two of his potential suitors – ones that were easily overlooked – wound up on their table. He flitted from whim to whim, but Hannibal and Abigail never commented on it. They showed contented smiles and happy conversations. And Will wondered how long it would last. When Hannibal would snap and manipulate him into hunting with him. So far, he had been the perfect host. For this was his home, though he called it _their_ home. Abigail was as comfortable as she was in their previous house, only missing a few modern amenities – but Will liked seeing her so happy. Will loved to see her waiting for him at home, and not just with sad eyes in his river in his mind. He would grow comfortable to giving her hugs and kisses on her head. And she would be open with her affections and odd little gifts. Will could tell that she enjoyed showing affection to her fathers – something she could not do with Garrett Jacob Hobbs, though she did love him, she feared him more than she loved him – and she no doubt learnt from her mother that it was important to be useful around the house. How much of it was Garrett Jacob Hobbs’ influence, Will could only guess. But he loved it all the same.

He was happy here. He was. And he saw Hannibal in new eyes. He drew down his veil more easily here, he allowed his words and feelings to correlate. He courted Will with intelligent witty conversation and indulged him everything. They still spoke of darker things, away from Abigail, but this time they spoke without deeper machinations and careful words. They would sit by the fire after Abigail had slept and sip wine and whiskey and stare into each other’s eyes after a deep talk. Night after night, they would slip easier into a comfortable silence, drifting towards each other. It got easier to let Hannibal touch him in places that was more than friendly – such as his lower back, his forearm and his thigh – and it got easier for him to smile in return.

It never fully went away though – the unease – this feeling of walking on thin ice. Until one day Will fell into the freezing cold water when the ice broke apart beneath his feet. How banal it was to blame it on booze, but Will was blaming it on booze. He was not some sophisticated asshole like Hannibal who could conjure up some psycho nonsense, but here he was trapped beneath Hannibal on the couch as he touched him and kissed him, and Will let him. He moaned when Hannibal found places he liked, and he smoothed his hands down Hannibal’s strong back. His thoughts jumping to how that back had probably been strong enough to carry dead bodies into impossible positions. And these hands that dismembered countless people, including Will’s doctor. Those lips pressing everywhere into his skin and in between places, that had consumed human flesh and dined on the rude whenever he wished. And this cock that was driving into him had fucked Alana Bloom right out from under Will.

Perhaps it was not so much unease, but resentment. Will had not quite forgiven Hannibal for his crimes against him. Or that his old morality still lingered. But Will allowed it, he always allowed Hannibal whatever he wanted – for he was the apex alpha here, this was his home, his knives carved their meat for them, it was his word that kept the perfectly tuned harmony in the house, and what kept Abigail alive for Will. He knew that Abigail was only there for Will’s benefit. If Hannibal had his way, he would have zero distractions to keep him from Will. But Will suspected it was as much an apology as it was a means to control him and keep him pliable that let her live. Manipulative shit. Will did not doubt Hannibal had affection for her – might even have seen her like the way Mischa was to him in the past – but Will was aware how Hannibal could shut his feelings away, and it could end deadly. So, Will pacified Hannibal, indulged in his every whim, moaned when he needed to, blushed when Hannibal complimented him or gave him something excessive. Perhaps he should have been flattered that Hannibal would do all those horrible things in order to obtain Will Graham, but the uneasy feeling never went away. He always felt a tang whenever Hannibal kissed him – like his heart ached with guilt that he was not reciprocating in a way Hannibal would want. Which was ridiculous, you can’t make someone love you! And Will should not feel guilty for this. If anything, Hannibal should, it was a blatant sexual manipulation – although yes, Hannibal never did anything he did not want to do, and yes, he did want Will that way. But no one ever asked Will if he wanted him that way. Though, Will was guilty of being attracted at least slightly to Hannibal, he still let him do it, he still enjoyed it – Hannibal was very skilled in bed, Will did not want to know how he was or imagine what he did with Alana (though it always popped in his head).

His face would sour, and Hannibal reading him, would smile but never mock him, assuring him for his uniqueness and importance. Yes, Will was important to Hannibal. But it cost Will every day to deny himself his feelings in this. Hannibal was complex and dangerous, but if there was one thing everyone knew, even Freddie Lounds knew – was that Hannibal wanted Will. As his partner, as his equal and his friend.

Abigail noticed too, she would give Will an eye when peeling potatoes, Hannibal would give Will a kiss on the head, and Will would actively supress a flinch. So, one day, while Will and Abigail were knitting (a new hobby she had taken up), she said, “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, you know. He cares enough to say no.”

Will looked up at her, and how observant she was. And how aware she was that Hannibal seemed the sort to ignore consent, being a serial killer and all. But knowing he was far too much of a gentleman not to. “It’s alright. I like it.”

Abigail shook her head. “I know you do; I hear you sometimes…” Will blushed and laughed, and Abigail gave an answering guffaw. “Hannibal likes you, Will. You can say no.”

“I know.”

Abigail stared at Will. “Hannibal would prefer to have you consenting and happy. He knows you’re only humouring him. Why would you do this to both of you?”

Will sighed, how smart as a whip Abigail was, but still naïve and innocent. Or maybe she was intentionally blinding herself, the way she was with her real father. Maybe this time, her fathers would not want to kill her, maybe this time she could have a happy family. That it was not about her this time. Will shook his head, missing a stitch entirely and having to undo it otherwise it would become a ball of threads in his hands.

“It’s fine, Abby. Don’t worry about me. You don’t have to worry about anything anymore.” He smiled. If anything, Abigail worried a little more to see that fragile smile.

“Abigail.”

Will and Abigail jumped and turned to see Hannibal at the doorway. “Would you like to do the pie crusts this time?”

Abigail’s mouth broke into a grin. “Yes!” she jumped up, dropping her half-finished work and running into the kitchen, passing Hannibal as he gave her a light tap on the shoulder.

Will knew he was watching him, but he studiously ignored Hannibal’s gaze. He heard the soft deliberate footsteps on the hardwood floor approaching him; like a man approaching a scared animal and assuring it by announcing its presence. He felt Hannibal sit down beside him, as he continued to frantically undo all the work he had done. He felt Hannibal’s hand clasp lightly on his jittery hands still clutching the needles and threads and could not avoid his eyes anymore. Will lifted his head and found Hannibal smiling softly at him.

“Do you want to stop?”

“Yeah, Abigail could finish these, I’m not good with them…. I’m better with machines… maybe I should just rewire the car or something…” Will stood to leave, but Hannibal’s grip on his hand was firm.

“Will.”

Will sighed, and sat back down, avoiding eyes again. “Will, do you want to stop?” Hannibal asked again.

“I’m not leaving if that’s what you’re asking.” Will whispered.

“No, you’re smarter than that.” Hannibal’s lips twitched. “But this isn’t a hostage situation. This is our home. I want you to be happy.”

“I am. I am happy.” Will insisted.

“Then why do you avoid my eyes?”

“Not fond of eye contact, remember?” Will joked.

“Am I too distracting for you, Will?” Hannibal smirked. Will burst into laughter then, finally releasing his needle and threads and allowing Hannibal to take his hands fully in his and linking their fingers together. When Will felt Hannibal’s hand caressing his cheek, he looked up in surprise, heart aching at the tenderness. Hannibal smiled at him. “Perhaps I went too fast. I have been wanting this for a while, and perhaps I felt it was too good to be true and wanted to take what I could while I still could.”

Will leaned into the touch, while Hannibal worked his fingers through his curls. “I know you feel threatened here. But I can assure you this is as permanent as you want it to be. I only want you to be happy and secure, Will… You’re not some whore I take to bed.”

Will both have heard and felt the words Hannibal was saying _. I care about you; I want your happiness despite holding it in the palm of my hand._ But. There always was a but with him. _But that happiness also is dependent on whether you stay with me._

Bastard. Why couldn’t he just say he what he was really feeling? Will also could not say what he really felt. That he felt like he really was selling himself to the devil. A prisoner in his own feelings, so long as he kept it bottled inside. He could keep this fragile peace and continue ignoring what was inside. Or he could potentially shatter it when he did speak of it, but finally resolve what was bothering him.

Will did not know what to do anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is in a bit of a pickle. 
> 
> Hannibal is pulling strings in the dark with a smile.
> 
> Abigail is happy little duckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a bit of a mess. but i try.

“Oh. God.” Will gasped. “Oh… That’s deep…” Hannibal was currently bending Will in half, holding onto the back of his thighs, teeth digging into his neck, and cock knocking into his prostate. Will gasped as Hannibal grunted his name repeatedly. Hannibal loved to devour Will’s flavours; his cum, his sweat, his scent and his moans. And this was no exception. “Oh god, Hannibal….” Will clutched at his shirt, trying to rip into the skin of his back through the fabric. He could feel Hannibal inside him, ripping at his rim, though he had prepared him hastily, barely making it to the bedroom before Will had been stripped naked and thoroughly fucked while Hannibal barely got his dick out. Will enjoyed sex with Hannibal, or rather Hannibal fucking into him. It did not really count as sex if one of the parties was just zoning out or focusing on the pleasure instead of his partner. He felt that familiar pang of guilt again, harder this time after their ‘discussion’ downstairs. But now, it felt even worse because this was Will deciding to keep quiet. To be placid. He knew Hannibal would push him into further action, having made it clear he wanted him as his equal, not his whore. But for now, they would both just enjoy themselves while they left Abigail downstairs who gave them a knowing look. Will was attempting to be more vocal, not that he was not vocal – Hannibal was very talented at making him scream – but he was trying to say more, to be more present.

Will never imagined anytime in his life, that this would be a problem for him. Relationships had never worked out for him. Always empathising with the partner, more interested in his body and the pleasure than him, being uncomfortable with his gift, and hurting him unintentionally when he knew they were less interested in conversation than anything else about Will. But with Hannibal, not only could he feel his desire for Will, but his admiration, his love…echoing not just Hannibal’s emotions but himself. He knew enough to know that he felt the same for Hannibal, but he had to muck it with complicated emotions. Not his fault though. Hannibal and his sick games.

So, as he felt Hannibal’s pace quicken, he moaned louder, trying to give him what he wanted. This was only the third time Hannibal had penetrated him, the other times being more playful foreplay, touching kissing and groping. This time it was Hannibal making it clear that he could give Will everything if he just let go. Hannibal sat up, looking into Will’s eyes, holding his throat in his hand, while his other held his face steady so Will could not avoid it. It was so intense, Will almost shut his eyes, but Hannibal loved seeing Will undone. He quickly came all over himself, and then Hannibal emptied himself inside Will, lovingly slowly thrusting and milking it all into Will’s ass. Hannibal’s predatory smirk lowered to capture Will’s lips, and he went with it. Letting him take what he wanted again.

For Abigail, Will told himself. Never to see her dead in his mind again. Will’s eyes finally slipped shut, and he hoped Hannibal would fall asleep so he could make a quick escape.

“What are you thinking?” Hannibal asked. Oh, so it was going to be those kind of psychoanalysing after talks then.

Will decided to be honest. Since there was no point deluding himself into thinking that Hannibal was oblivious to his submission. “I was thinking if you did missionary with Alana or were you more exotic.” It made Will cringe to think of Alana now, but he was always a sucker for masochism.

Hannibal looked at Will and sighed. “Alana was a means to an end, nothing more Will.” Hannibal brought his arms around Will and tucked him into his furry chest. So, there would be no escape this time, how annoying. “Put her out of your mind, Will. We have left that life behind us. You are a new man.”

“Jealous?” Will smirked, and Hannibal only smiled. “But it’s not quite behind us is it?” Will muttered. Hannibal’s eyes darkened and Will shook his head. This was dangerously close to option 2: discuss what was bothering him and Abigail dies. Or she could if Hannibal was angry enough, or Will said something stupid. “Never mind. I’m going to shower.” Will slipped out from under Hannibal and was surprised he was let go. He walked nude out of the door and into his room opposite, slipping into the bathroom and sighing. What a mess.

 

Will’s phone screamed, waking him from his 5-hour nap, having gone to bed very late last night due to anxiety and Hannibal’s lovemaking. Seeing the name on the screen, he sighed, already knowing what the call was going to be about.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi, Mr Young? Its Georgie, here_.” The voice crackled.

“Hey, Georgie. Need me, then?” Will dragged a hand down his face and squinted at the early morning sun through his curtains.

 _“Yes. I’m afraid there was a bit of a weather problem on the highway just out of town and a bunch of business came up. We’re very shorthanded here; already called in my two extra boys. And they’re just lads, most the problems here, only you and me can handle. Do you think you can come in asap? I’ll pay you double your usual fee, for the trouble._ ”

“Oh, sure. Its fine. No trouble at all.” Any reason to get out of the house for a while. The longer the better. Will swung his legs out of bed as the crackly voice thanked him profusely as only Canadians knew how to and promised coffee and lunch for his time. He got up and got dressed quietly, putting on _his own clothes_ rather than the ones Hannibal buys for him or the ones Abigail makes. He quietly pads down the stairs only to find Hannibal already there, hair drooped from sleep, in his robe and making coffee and some kind of elaborate version of scrambled eggs. Will’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I heard the phone ring and thought you would skip breakfast again.” Hannibal explained. “It seems I might have been correct.” He smiled

“Was going to just get some bread from the bin…” Will retorted, shrugging on his coat before sitting at the counter, receiving Hannibal’s lovingly presented breakfast.

“That is not breakfast.” Hannibal raised a stern look at Will.

Will scoffed. “Maybe to you. I’ve survived on less.”

Will’s smile died a little when he saw Hannibal crossing around the counter to bring him into his arms. He wilfully took the affection and let Hannibal kiss his forehead. “This is bordering on sappy. This isn’t you.” Will complained.

Hannibal merely smiled as Will finished his eggs, brushing his hands in his hair. “I have always been myself, Will. You just never had the chance to see it.” Will pondered that as Abigail dropped down the stairs, scarf looped around her neck. Will smiled at her and she returned it, going behind Will to sit by his chair at the counter.

“Hello you two.” She smiled. Hannibal placed another artfully prepared plate before her, more fully prepared; with tomatoes, bacon and ham since she was staying for the full breakfast. Abigail made a comment on Will’s bite mark, to which Will blushed and rubbed at it absently. Deciding that he did not want to be present for more teasing, he hopped off the stool and gave Abigail an awkward Will hug, to which Abigail laughed, and left.

Will sighed as he shut the door behind him. Hopefully this would take all day and he could organise his thoughts. He felt Hannibal’s eyes on his back from the kitchen window and purposely let himself not look back at the Hannibal or the house as he drove away.

 

Will enjoyed being a mechanic. There was a simplicity and comfort in the workings of a machine. An easy fix, Hannibal had once called it. Perhaps that was what he needed right now. Home was a bit complicated at the moment, what with Hannibal blackmailing him. it made Will wonder why he had agreed to leaving with Hannibal in the first place instead of just going ahead with the plan to expose him. The good man in him, despite everything, hated lying. He hated manipulating Hannibal’s feelings for him, despite everything he had done to him. Masochist Will was, it was more painful to do that than it was to do the actual right thing. Will wondered if perhaps Hannibal’s feelings for him were reciprocated after all, perhaps…maybe, just maybe, Will _was_ in love with Hannibal. Just a little bit. He had never truly belonged. Not even with his father, his old home, the FBI or even in the BSCHI with people who believed him insane. With Hannibal, he did. And Will felt absolute dread at it. Because while he ached to hurt him, he also hated what was done to him with burning passion. He needed to work on that. Forgiveness. Could they truly forgive each other?

Then again, he also hated the ‘good guys’ too. He hated Alana abandoning him, doubting his sanity and ultimately blinding herself with Hannibal. Granted, now up close and in the same position, Will could understand how easy that was. But still. But still. How could she of all people forsake him? She whom Will would have wished upon a star, that they could belong together. Shaking his head, he knew they would have never worked out. But still. How could she?

And Jack. Fucking Jack Crawford. Bloodhound for justice and truth he was, he had missed the very thing he was becoming. Using a human being as a tool until it blunted, until it burned with encephalitis and nearly died. Then forsaking that tool whom he claimed to be his friend and turning completely against him all because it was his job. His job? Was it his job to use Will up? Hannibal had been right all along that Jack was just using him brutally up. Will grimaced and scowled. Some friends.

However, this was exactly Hannibal’s plan all along. Alienating Will from every earthly presence he had until he had nothing left but Hannibal. To see that they belonged together and to each other and no one else. _FUCK_. Frustrated, Will chucked his screwdriver at the wall. It clattered against the other tools and he suddenly remembered himself. Fuck.

Will realised he had so much hate and darkness swirling in him right now. How could he possibly handle his current situation? Will had no problem being alone. Even with ‘friends’, he was always alone. But now, he felt well and truly isolated, scared and weak. What was he to do, when the man he supposedly was in love with was the same man who murdered the good in him, turning him into his whore and blackmailed him into protecting a girl who for all intents and purposes is dead on paper all so she could have a family again. Will cursed. What in the world is happening to him? he never thought he would become one of the strange victims in cases he worked on, but here he was.

A knock on the metal garage door startled him so badly, he sent his tool kit clattering over the floor. A dark curtain of hair appeared, and Abigail stepped forth holding an insulated bag, looking stunned. “What on earth? Will! I’m sorry!” she quickly bent to pick up the tools and Will instantly recovered, reaching for her and saying, “I got it.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you lunch.” She said, lifting the bag she was carrying, her car keys jingling in her palm.

“It’s okay, I have lunch here.”

“Will, you know Hannibal would not want you to have any other food besides his, right?”

Will sighed. “And that’s such a realistic expectation, seeing as I’m working?” he rolled his eyes.

Abigail straightened as Will bent to pick up the mess. She gazed at Will with clear blue eyes and frowned. “Did you think I was Hannibal?”

Will looked up, his eyebrows perking up to comfort her. “No. I was just thinking of him.”

Abigail pouted. “Are you, afraid… of him?” Will paused, then restarted, filling the kit again as he considered. He avoided her eyes as he thought, pressing metal into metal in the right place and order.

“No.” Will answered. “I’m afraid of what I should do…” Will shook his head, smiling and taking the bag from Abigail, thanking her for coming all the way out to deliver. He gently kissed her head and turned back to his work, leaving Abigail a mess of confusion and sadness. Left with nothing else, Abigail decided to depart, crossing to the door, she turned and smiled at Will.

“See you at home, dad!” she shouted. Will balked in surprise, eyes wide as she giggled and ran off.

 _Dad_?

Were they there yet? Will discovered that perhaps he was the one left behind after all. He found himself smiling to himself as Georgie the owner of the garage came through, looking greasy but cheery.

“I didn’t know you had children, Mr Young.” He smiled.

Will wanted to deny he did, because he did not. Abigail was…a surrogate? She was a substitute for the child he could have had, a penance for her real father, a second attempt at his childhood dream of family. But she was not really his. Was she?

“Oh, she’s not mine….” Will ducked his head.

The scarce explanation had Georgie frowning in confusion. “Oh, she’s your husband’s then?”

Will coughed. “Husband?”

“Yes, that nice man that came with her and said he came to deliver you lunch and my offer for a treat was not needed and said he would see you at home. He seemed very nice. Very intelligent.”

Will felt a stone drop in his stomach. Hannibal had been here. He had come and made it very pointedly clear that they were living together, implied that Abigail was their daughter (whether he told her to say it, or she just felt like it), and signalled that Will was well and truly his. But he had not come in to speak with him, as if knowing his state of mind. Of course, he did, he always does. But he had cleverly manipulated his intentions to Will’s connection of people, sparse as it was.

“Uh….” Will stuttered. “I’m not married…”

“Oh.” Georgie spluttered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to impose…”

“No, Georgie. Its alright. Its confusing even to me…”

Georgie stared at Will, even more confused than he was before. “Adam, I’m sorry if you don’t wish to talk about it… I’ll leave it alone.”

Will wanted to be polite and explain, but truthfully, he was unsure himself. Should he say that Abigail was Hannibal’s daughter? They looked nothing alike. In fact, Abigail was more plausible as Will’s daughter than Hannibal. Should he say they were dating? They had slept together. But perhaps not very willingly on Will’s part. What were they exactly? Will could not exactly explain what they were to each other, as much as he knew what they were. So, he decided to leave it be and thanked the poor garage owner his discretion. Maybe he should not come to work here for a little while. Will cringed at having nothing to do at home now. One less avenue to get out of the house. Maybe that was Hannibal’s plan after all. Damnation.

Will received his pay and bonus and was thoroughly thanked yet again. Driving back to the house, he sighed. What a mess.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wills alias is Adam Young 😂  
> I recently got into Good Omens   
> Wouldn’t it be funny if was the antichrist


	3. Pulled in Two Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual blackmail is kinda hot, but with Hannibal its scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a little sick and also working on my other work Lacrimosa so its been a wee hard for me.
> 
> I have not yet written out this fic its still taking slow, blind baby steps forward so i may or may not update often.
> 
> but if its interesting; as they say - Kudo and Subscribe :3

Will put a wet foot on the bathmat and then another and rubbed at his hair haphazardly. He did not really care for how put together he was, but he did not want to offend Hannibal’s ‘delicate’ sensibilities. Stepping out from the bath he was almost shocked but not quite surprised to find Hannibal sitting at the edge of his bed, having laid out some clothes for him neatly and spread beside him. Will suppressed a sigh but let the dread show on his face. There was only one place this was going.

“Its rude not to knock.” Will walked to the bed and looked over the clothes laid out. As Hannibal’s picks, it was not quite so ostentatious. He dumped the wet towel in the hamper behind him but hesitated to remove the one around his waist. Should he play the delicate blushing virgin or just drop it to show how he did not care. Truth was he did care though, so he decided to play it safe and hope Hannibal would leave to let him get dressed. The chances of that was very slim, seeing as how Hannibal had waited for him to finish showering with a specific goal in mind. Thankfully, Hannibal had not joined him in the shower. And Will could only sigh in relief at that. His knees were not ready for shower sex. Hannibal always reduced them to jelly with a flick of his tongue. And Hannibal _loved_ to manhandle Will.

“How was work?” Hannibal asked, smugness still draped all over him, knowing that Will would not get dressed until he was gone. So, he let his eyes wander down Will’s chest, his pink nipples, his navel, the scars of the injuries he had earned and the clean dampness on his skin. Will’s cheeks flamed slightly at Hannibal’s gaze, but he studiously avoided his eyes.

“Good. As per normal.” Mundane and easy, just what the doctor ordered. Will idly rearranged the clothes, as if they needed further arranging. He decided he did not want to be standing there wet and cold while Hannibal dragged out his foreplay and grabbed the briefs Hannibal preferred on himself and Will and tucked them under the bath towel, pulling them on. It had been a while since Will had changed in a locker room, but this was an exhibition he did not want to put on. He hurriedly reached for the slacks as Hannibal rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around Will’s waist. He froze then, as Hannibal nosed at his neck, lips tenderly kissing the underside of his jaw. He could not help the moan that slipped from his lips when Hannibal pressed a very real erection between his cheeks and started nipping at the spot on his neck that always made Will weak.

“Did…uh…. Did you do that on purpose?” Will gasped, trying and failing to steady his hands on the bed while Hannibal seemed hell bent on bending him over it. “Tell Abigail to call me that?”

“Hmm…” Hannibal hummed. His hands were now wandering over the clean surface of Will’s chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each pant, and came to rest at his nipple. “She has been considering it, mindful as she is of your feelings… I might have counselled her on the appropriate place and time, I’ll admit.”

Will groaned, both in annoyance and arousal, trying his best to get an elbow behind him to stick into Hannibal, while he was lowered unto the bed, crumpling the immaculate clothes under him. His heart was hammering so fast, and he wished this was not so hot and turning him on so much.

“Did you like it?” Hannibal whispered in his ear. Will shivered at the proximity and the way his breath tickled him, trying to tame his growing hard on as Hannibal’s rutted lazily behind him. _Get a grip, traitor!_ He shook his head.

“Only if she meant it. Only if… you didn’t tell her to.”

“She did, Will.” Hannibal trailed his hand down Will’s side, enjoying his reluctant arousal entirely and finally reached his hip. He relished the small whimpers that did escape Will, and the shivers of his spine. He reached around and grasped Will through the towel, and in one stroke, ripped the towel off Will, earning a gasp from him. Hannibal chuckled as he bit at Will’s neck, worrying the already purple bite mark he had left on him last night. A neon sign to anyone that Will was his. He loved that Will pretended to hate it. Even more when he pretended, he didn’t. He continued to rub through the briefs, and Will hated how comfortable this was to him, being curled under Hannibal while he groped at him. How easily Hannibal had converted him from cotton boxers to silk briefs. Who the hell wears silk briefs? Hannibal apparently. It made foreplay easier and more pleasurable. And Will begrudgingly admitted it.

Hannibal’s fingers inched closer to the waist band, all the while, Will crumpled his eyes shut, trying to relax, trying to imagine it was something he wanted and also denying its existence, when a loud thump of something large hitting the hardwood floors interrupted them. Both men’s head snapped up, and Will pushed Hannibal off and hastily put on his trousers.

“Will.”

“It came from Abigail’s room…” Will’s heart stuttered a little in fear, and he pushed his way past Hannibal and dashed from the room.

 Will crossed the hall, calling Abigail’s name and down it in 5 strides and burst through Abigail’s door, calling her again. He found her rubbing her knee and grinning up at him.

“Are you okay?” Will asked, concern making his voice hoarse. He put an arm on Abigail’s elbow but she good naturedly brushed him off, smiling at his confusion and concern.

“I’m sure better than you were…” Abigail laughed, eyeing Will’s bare chest. Will had the ridiculous urge to cover himself but then refocused to the task at hand.

“What happened? Did you fall?” Will’s mind jumped to all sorts of scenarios of Abigail hurting herself due to some kind of head trauma, but she merely laughed and patted his arm.

“No, I was just trying to do some gymnastics on the bed.”

“ _Gymnastics?_ ” Will balked.

“Mm hmm….” Abigail nodded; lips pursed to hide her smile. Her voice lowered into a whisper. “Figured you might need an escape route today….”

Will looked down at her in surprise. Then in fondness. He laughed out loud and brought her into his arms. For once, he was not self-conscious about his bare skin. He did not need to be with Abigail, and she in turn curled up to him and returned the hug. “Don’t hurt yourself for me Abby. I’ll be fine.”

“Better than fine, I imagine…” she smirked. The paradox of Will’s condition was not lost to him but all the same, he found himself loving Abigail all the more for playing both sides. His heart seemed to fill up with warmth at being close to Abigail, understanding each other the way friends did, and helping one another. He suddenly realised; he was not so alone after all.

Hannibal watched them from a crack in the door, eyes stony. Not for the first time, Hannibal had to reconsider the longevity of the plan. While he enjoyed a submissive and pliable Will, Abigail’s place in his heart was becoming a problem. When he had revealed her to Will, he had intended her to be a sacrificial pawn, a thing to control and blackmail Will. He had felt Will still not ready for the possibility of life alone with him, and so decided to ease him into it with Abigail. But perhaps he had miscalculated, perhaps he should have gone with the original plan instead. It would have been hard, and Will would get hurt quite a bit, but he would have emerged greater and stronger for it. Now, it had been complicated and Hannibal would have to do something about this.

 

Will and Abigail sat on the couch laughing over lure tying when Abigail made a smart comment about the hooks, making Will burst out in laughter and tears. He could hear Hannibal moving around in the kitchen and was mindful to keep it down. “Maybe this weekend we could go fishing by the lake, if you’d like?” Will tentatively proposed.

Nothing gave Will more pleasure than to see Abigail’s face light up like a Christmas tree with excitement. “Yes! Then you could teach me to fish just like your dream.” Will smiled, telling Abigail about his coping mechanisms had not pushed her away but only seemed to endear him to her. She still felt guilt for being the accomplice for putting him in prison and for hurting him with her ‘death’. She promised herself that someone as good and kind as Will should never be hurt again. He had done so much for her, and now he was finally here to be with her. She smiled at him and continued stroking at the feathers of the lures they had made, straightening and tightening.

Will found himself smiling, even as the unease spread through his chest. Happiness never lasted long with him. He was still waiting for the shoe to drop but cursed himself for jinxing it with putting himself in this life with one foot out the door. It was only reasonable with a psychopathic killer controlling him that he would want to bolt and run, but he could not. Not without Abigail. Will blinked with an idea that burst into being in his chest and wound its way through him like a weed. Hope for an escape.

What if he and Abigail just left? Packed up and disappeared when they were supposed to go fishing, and never come back? He would have to be very careful around Hannibal. He would be able to detect Will’s schemes. But Will reassured himself that he had done this before. He had spent the past few months tightening the noose and hooking Hannibal to his bait. He did it once, he could do it again. At least he hoped he did.

He gave Abigail another smile, mussing her hair as she giggled. And tried not to notice the eyes on him in the corner of his eyes.

He had to be very careful. Or all of this would be for naught. Then, he could finally be free of Hannibal. As boring as life would be after escaping him, yes it would be – there was no one like Hannibal – he had to take Abigail away from him. As long as Abigail lived in this house, the sword would always be hanging above her head.

For Abigail.

**Author's Note:**

> Interesting?
> 
> Kudo and subscribe!
> 
>  
> 
> [Me Tumbles](https://clehjett.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Comment to tell me I’m doing good
> 
> P. S. I do not consent to my work being reposted or used in any capacity elsewhere without my permission  
> Please do not repost or use my works in any ‘unofficial apps’


End file.
